Gamer Boy
by purpleroyal52
Summary: Best friends, Lee Pearson and Allie Dawson do everything together. So when the perfect vacation of the kids' dreams is ruined by some old visitors, they should just leave right. Wrong. Looks like it's time to save the world. AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1

Gamer Boy- Characters

Lee Pearson- Fun loving, and totally video game obsessed 12 year old twin brother of Art. Is soo glad his best friend, Allie Dawson is coming on vacation with him and his family. But when some old alien guests decide to pay the Pearson kids a visit, things get a little less sunny and a lot more like war. He really likes Allie. Nicknames: LeeBaby, LeeBear, BooBear, Leester, Twin

Allie Dawson- Lee's best friend who hopes their relationship will blossom. Was the first one to know about the Zirkonians when he got back from vacation. Loves to play video games, text, play laser tag, and listen to music like Lee. Nicknames: ( the ones marked with the * icon are the nicknames Lee calls her) Alliecat, *Alybear, Als, kangaroo,bunny, * Snooki, * Snooks, Snowball  
>Looks: .compictures/2007/07/25/previews/Logan%

Cast ofAliens in the Attic-

Nicole Simmons- Allie's girl best friend who knows that Lee likes Allie. But made a deal with him not to tell her. She made the same deal with Allie, yet neither of them knows of the deal the other made with Nicole. Looks: .com/wp/Janel_Parrish_in_Bratz:_The_Movie_Wallpaper_17_

Britt Houston- Is the other best friend of Lee and Allie. She is very strategic but also has a fun side. She really likes Art.(Lee's twin bro not the talent) Looks: .com/MediaBin/Galleries/Imported/BioPix/Ro/Bio_

Ryan Lane- One of Lee's best friends. He is fun loving and very funny. He is the jokester of the group. Looks: .com/images/casts/United_States/20659/Slade_Pearce_20659_

Daniel Carter- The idea guy in Lee and Allie's 'posse'. He likes Nicole, but hides it by bickering with her constantly. Looks: .com/pictures/2010/05/28/previews/Jaden%

Liam Ashton- Bethany's new boyfriend.  
>* Note- Nana Rose Pearson is with Stu and his family in this fanfic<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Gamer Boy Ch. 1

Allie's POV

(BTW, Allie's wearing this.) link: .com/cgi/set?id=12651525

•Laser Tag Arena

"I know where you are, Snooki." His silky smooth voice echoed across the walls of the arena. And by his I mean my best friend Lee Pearson. It was our usual Friday late night laser tag battle. I got everyone out except for Lee. This means war. I had a plan. "You win, Lee. I surrender." I said slyly, putting my hands up in surrender. Britt looked up at me with a look that said 'You're not really gonna give up that easy are you?'. I shook my head and jumped onto the railing to the stair ramp, looking around. "Behind you." I heard a voice say. Lee was behind me, twirling his laser "gun" around his finger. I quickly jumped the railing and did a backflip to get to the next floor of the arena. "Very classy. But I will get you." I heard him say sarcastically. I turned quickly and pointed my laser at his vest and shot. Pang! I suddenly felt my vest vibrate. I wasn't the one who shot. It was Lee. I had lost. I only had one thing to say. "You won." I said, my expression was blank. "The reign of the champion Allie has finally ended." Lee's older brother, Jake said walking out of the place where the people who got out of the game sat. I walked over to Jake, looked at him, and smacked his arm hard. "What did you do that for?" Lee asked, walking next to me. "He made me mad." I said, shrugging. "Ahh." He said, understanding. Tomorrow I would be going on summer vacation with the Pearsons, so I was sleeping over. It wasn't a big deal though, because my parents have known the Pearsons for a long time. I walked over to Nicole and Britt. "Hey Snowball, are you physched about tomorrow?"Nicole asked, wiggling her eyebrows. "Yes. But you didn't say anything to Lee about our little "discussion" right?" I asked her sitting on a stool next to her. "Nope. He's clueless." She said, as a waiter brought us our buffalo wings. Suddenly, the boys stopped talking and looked at our table, then back at each other, and swarmed our table. "Guys! Get your own buffalo wings! And Daniel, get your greasy hands off of my wings!" Nicole yelled. Me and Britt just looked at each other with the "Wow. Guys can eat anything" look on our faces. I just sat there with a bored expression, and pulled out my PSP and started playing Guitar Hero 3. I looked up when the guys ate all of our wings. "You guys! Alright, one of you is going to pay for a replacement food. Which one of y'all human vacuums is gonna pay up?" I asked, looking at them with the "I mean business" look. Art pointed at Jake who pointed at Daniel who pointed at Ryan who ended the game by pointing at Lee. He looked up with a defeated look on his face. "What flavor?" He asked, getting out 10 bucks. I smiled and said, "Mild buffalo." He returned shortly with a pretzel in one hand and my wings in the other. Me and Nicole looked at him with a "Dude, seriously you got a pretzel." look. "What? I really wanted a pretzel." He said, handing me the wings. Then Jake tried to get a piece of Lee's pretzel, but Lee slapped his hand away. I laughed, but Jake shut me up quickly. "Hush up and eat your wings." He said with a bitter look on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him in protest. "Uh oh. Careful, Jake. You're sleeping under the same roof as her tonight, watch what you say." Britt said, eating some wings. "She has a point." Art said, taking a sip of his Mountain Dew. For the rest of the night, we played games like Deal or No Deal and Rock Band. Then we all went home. I got into Lee's dad's car and went to their house. It looked like this: /wp-content/uploads/2010/07/Spectacular-Georgian-style-house_

Lee's Room: .com/bhg/images/2008/07/p_

I changed into these: .com/hello_kitty_intimates_sweet_tart/thing?id=37012345

Allie's PSP: .

Lee's PSP: .

Allie's DS: .

Lee's DS: .com/assets/resources/2008/02/ds_lite_

Allie's IPod Touch: .

Lee's IPod Touch: .com/img3/item/208/212/816/g_

Allie's Phone: .

Lee's Phone: .

Next Morning•

"Wake up, Alliecat." Lee said, shaking me. 5 minutes later and I still wouldn't move. "Allison Alaine Dana Dawson. Get up now!" He said, using my full name. "Ugh. I'm up." I said, sitting up and pushing Lee off of the bed and onto the floor."Ow." I heard him mumble as I stepped over him, getting my clothes and my brush. "That's for using my full name." I said, walking into the bathroom. When I was done my hair looked like this: .

My outfit: .com/give_love_get_pink/set?id=21165874

My luggage: .com/images/juicyluggage_

When Jake saw me lugging all of my bags he tried to stifle a laugh. "Allie, you were supposed to pack for the summer not a year." He told me. I glared at him. "Haha. Just shut up and help me." I said through gritted teeth. He finally managed to finish helping me, right when Lee and Art emerged from their rooms. "Geesh, guys you could have came down and lugged Allie's massive bags instead of me." Jake said, sitting down in the kitchen. It looked like this:

"Guys, are you ready to go? I got the car all loaded up." Nate (their dad) said, walking into the kitchen. "Yeah. We got everything dad." Lee said, following me to the car. It looked like this:

Exterior: .

Interior: /images/_autonews/2011_Land_Rover_Range_Rover_interior_  
>(Pretend its a three seater)<p>

1 hour later •  
>Lee's POV<p>

I heard tapping next to me. But it couldn't have been Allie, she was sleeping. I look over at her, and I almost laugh. She was texting in her sleep. She was laying on my shoulder. She wasn't kidding when she told me she could text with her eyes closed. It may sound weird, but she looked soo beautiful when she slept. Too bad she couldn't know how I feel about her.

10 minutes later •  
>Allie's POV<p>

After my little nap, me and Lee went head to head on Words With Friends. After I won, we went to update our Twitter accounts. Here's what we tweeted : alliedawson42: Sitting in car with #leepearson22. Yay! It's summer!  
>leepearson22: hanging out with #alliedawson42 in the car. Fun!<p>

• 


	3. Chapter 3

Gamer Boy Ch.2

• Just pulled up 2 the lake house

"Allie!" Hannah screamed, running up to me as I stooped down to give her a hug. "Hey, kiddo." I laughed as I ruffled her hair. "Hey Allie." Bethany said, walking towards me. "Hey Bethany." I said and hugged her. "Forgetting someone." Tom said, waving at me. "Hey Tom." I said. "Oh. Allison sweetie. Come here and give me a hug." Nana Rose Pearson said getting out of the car and giving me a hug. "Hi Nana." I said politely. I then walked to the back of the car and grabbed my bags. "How come you let Nana call you by your full name?" Lee asked, getting his stuff out of the car as well. "Because she is older than me so I allow it." I explained. "I'm older than you." He protested. "By 2 months. And you're a friend, not a teacher or a person who's way older than me." I said, walking into the house. I was sharing a room with Hannah and Bethany. Our room looked like this: ./_qm4HVkF5dxY/TLIXTBPH1PI/AAAAAAAAEGw/d70c8OUu57Y/lonny-girls-bedroom-pink-orange-twin-beds-designer_thumb%5B1%

Hannah's bed: .com/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/2/27/Pink_Bunk_

I began unpacking, when Bethany stopped me. "Hey, Allie. Do you wanna go down to the pool with me?" She asked. "Sure." I said, grabbing my swimsuit out of my bag.

Here's what we wore:

Bethany: .com/friends_at_beach_contest/set?id=33929672

Me: .com/ladies_nautical_bikini_set/thing?id=32280692

"Your swimsuit is soo cute!" Bethany gushed. "Thanks. So is yours!" I replied, as we linked arms and strutted to the pool. We then laid down on the chaise chairs and put on our shades. I closed my eyes and didn't notice what Bethany was doing.

Lee's POV

My phone began to vibrate in my pocket. It was a text from Bethany. It said: "Come meet me and Allie at the pool. Wear swimwear." I changed into swim shorts and went downstairs. I saw Bethany give me the "shush" sign and pushed me into a recliner next to Allie.

Allie's POV

I noticed something was going on, so I took off my shades and looked to where Bethany was supposed to sit. Keyword: supposed to.  
>"Hey Lee." I said, nervously. "You know Bethany was trying to set us up. Right?" He asked. "Yep." I replied, taking a sip of my bottle of cherry limeade. A devious smile played on my lips as I jumped into the pool. The trick was that I didn't come back up. "Allie! Are you okay? " I heard him yell from the edge of the water, he was close enough for me to do something hilarious. I quickly popped up and pulled him into the pool. When he resurfaced, I began cracking up. "Dude, we both know that I can stay underwater for long periods of time. How is this a surprise to you?" I said, half- laughing. He opened his mouth to argue, but the said, "Yeah. I should've saw that coming." He agreed. We played around for hours and little did we know, we were not alone.<p>

(I know, it's a cliffhanger! My 2nd cliffhanger written ever! Yay! Keep checking for Ch. 3 of Gamer Boy!)


	4. Chapter 4

Gamer Boy-3

Allie's POV

Me and Art were going head to head on Wii boxing, when we heard a noise coming from the attic. We put it on pause, as Lee walked over toward the rope to the attic and released it, activating the stairs. We all looked at each other, seeing who would go first. "Ladies first." Lee said, pushing me in front of them. "Nah. I'll take the next one." I said, stepping behind him. Art went up first, grabbing a giant flashlight. Lee grabbed a baseball bat while I took a giant metal curtain rod. "A curtain rod, really?" Lee asked, looking at my weapon of choice. "Remember when I knocked Jake out with one of these during a very intense game of paint ball?" I asked, twirling it around.

In the Attic•

I was walking behind the boys, when I felt something scamper across my foot. I whimpered in fear, and clung to Lee like cling wrap.

Lee's POV

I was walking through the attic, when I felt something warm cling to me tightly and whimpered in fear. I smiled to myself. I've never seen Allie so weak before. As it pained me to see her in fear, I was totally into it. She was so cute when she was scared.

Allie's POV

I suddenly stepped back at seeing something the guys didn't. "What's up Allie?"Art asked, noticing that I backed up. I couldn't speak so I pointed at the green alien looking down at me ready to pounce. "Oh shiznit." We mumbled backing up together. "And go!" The aliens yelled, jumping down in front of us and attacking. When I was scared, I had dropped the pole. So I looked at it, put my foot on the tip and bounced it into my hand. I was ready for action. We slashed back and forth until they started to back off. I wasn't that lucky, though. The female alien lunged straight at me. I fell back. Sadly I was too close to stairs. I tumbled down the stairs backwards as the guys try to fend off the others while making sure I was okay. My head felt numb. I reached up and felt my forehead. It was bleeding. I looked at my wrists and the palms of my hands. My wrists were cut and my palms were minorly cut. I had to be strong. I slightly winced when I got up. The guys slid down the ladder toward me. "Hey are you okay?" Lee asked, looking at my head and my wrists. "Yeah. Are they gone?" I asked, wrapping my hand with climbers tape. "For now, they are gone. We gotta tell the others, like now." Art said, as I wiped the blood off of my head. "I agree. Let's go." I said, walking into Bethany's room. "Hey text Tom and Jake to haul butt to our room and bring explosives." I said, plopping down next to Hannah on the bean bag chairs. The twins came into the room first. Then Tom and Jake came in with a box of paintball guns and firecrackers. "What's up with the meeting?" Jake said, sitting down. "The Zirkonians are back." Lee said. "What? Where are they?" Tom asked. "In the attic. We held them off though." I said. "So let's make a plan." Art said.

2 hrs. Later•

"Alright. Me and Tom will use surveillance equipment and keep an eye on the aliens, Twins you create a diversion while Bethany, Hannah, and Allie use stealth to spy on the unfriendlies. Let's save the planet." Jake said.

The girls were wearing this: .com/in_army_now_ciara/set?id=12043006

When I came out in my outfit, Lee could not stop staring at me. I was blushing.(if I could blush)  
>We snuck outside toward the wooden structure that led to the attic. I grabbed my climbing ropes and hooks and set them up on the structure. Bethany instructed me to hold out my hands. She was holding my giant bag of climber's chalk and poured a bunch on my hands so I don't slip. Climber's chalk is really just a big bag of baby powder or chalk ground into powder. I began climbing up the wood and vines like a monkey. I hoisted myself up and hooked my harness to the window and video taped the alien's conversation on my Flip. I heard my walkie talkie buzz on the holster on my waist. I picked it up and pressed the button. "Hey. Whats up?" I said, before releasing the button. "Did you get the recording?" Lee asked on the other end. "Yep. The Eagle is coming down to HQ. I repeat the Eagle is coming down to HQ." I said, preparing to free fall down the side of the house. Uh-Oh. My ropes were stuck. It was either cut myself down or call for help. I decided to text Bethany to text the twins to help me down.<p>

2 minutes later•

I smiled in relief when the twins showed up. Lee started climbing up the wood toward me. When he finally got to my ropes, he hooked his harness to mine. "Uh- Oh." He said. "What Uh-oh? There shouldn't be any Uh-ohs." I said, clearing losing sanity. "Close your eyes." He instructed. I didn't question him this time. I screamed as loud as possible as I felt the ropes snap and me and Lee fell down onto the grass. I didn't feel the fall as much as I thought I would. I looked down to see what had cushioned my fall. I saw Lee laying on the ground below me. "Sorry." I said, rolling off of him and helping him up. "No, it's fine. Just almost broke my ribs." He said, shrugging it off sarcastically. I glared at him and hit him lightly. "Hey, Hey. Don't hurt the charm." He said flipping his hair. "Whatever helps you keep your self-esteem, Hun." I said, patting his shoulder sympathetically.

Back in the house•

"Hey Allie, can me and Tom talk to you for a second."Jake asked. "Um sure." I said, walking out of the room. "me and Tom came up with a plan." Jake said nervously. "And." I prodded. "And you'll be mad when we tell you what it is." "No I won't." I promised. "Alright. We found out that the Zirkonians hate PDA and any signs of affection, so to lure them in, you and Lee have to act like your dating. That means kissing, hugging, and being mushy and gross. So how bout it?" "No." I said, crossing my arms. "Come on. Take one for the team." Jake said, getting frustrated. "What have you got to lose, Allie?" Tom said, being the reasonable one. "Um any REAL chance of Lee liking me." I said defiantly. "Do it to save the world and do it for Lee." "Ugh, fine."


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry guys! I had so much stuff going on! I am back now though! I know this chapter is a bit short but I had to update for y'all! Love y'all so much! You guys mean the world to me so I just felt like I needed to update for all of you who have been waiting for me update! I'm so sorry!**

Gamer Boy ch4

Gamer Boy-4

'You A Jerk, I know.' My phone rang.

"Hola, Nicole! lo que a mi amigo? Y que no adivinas con quién estoy saliendo?"

"Aw come on, Allie. You know I hate it when you go all Latina on me."

"Fine. I'll go Italian since you speak that. And it's not my fault that you didn't take Spanish with me and Lee when you had the chance." I defended.

"Sono incontri di Lee ed è tutto quello che ho sognato!"

"OMG! I'm so happy for you! I knew you would end up together! Did you guys kiss yet?"

"No. And baby steps here! It's for a good cause, it's not real love it's just to help a cause." I replied, plopping on to my bed.

"Sure we'll go with that theory." She replied, still unconvinced. "Well gotta go. I'm going out with Daniel to the movies. Bye!" I didn't even have time to react, because she hung up.

"Hay Allie." Lee greeted, walking into my room.

Without thinking, I blurted out: "Hey handsome."

After saying it, I immediately felt like I needed to crawl into a hole and hide from embarrassment. I looked up at Lee, hoping that I wasn't a total dunce.

"It's weird but it's all good." He reassured me.

Both of our phones went off. It was a text from Jake. It read: "Start dating!"

Rolling our eyes, me and Lee exchanged glances. "Well, Miss Dawson I propose a kiss." Lee said all fancy like. I started giggling uncontrollably as I nodded furiously. Then we both started leaning in and...

**It's my legendary cliffys! I just love leaving you guys on your toes! I know I'm a total Disney villan. Anyways, review and all of that good stuff!**


End file.
